This invention relates to a fuel injection device for use with a diesel engine, and more particularly to a fuel supply control device for use with a fuel injection pump of the diesel engine.
Conventional fuel injection pumps control the amount of fuel injected into the engine as a function of engine load. Characteristic of such pumps are; relatively high initial fuel injection rates, causing production of NO.sub.x -rich exhaust gas at high noise levels.